Un Prometido Falso
by Aya Uzumaki
Summary: Todo lo que tiene que hacer una chica para conseguir un novio sea como sea.
1. Kagome En Problemas

**Capítulo 1.-Kagome En Problemas.**

Era un día frio en la ciudad de Kanto , empezaban a caer pocos de nieve, una chica de unos veinticuatro años salía de su trabajo ya que tuvo tres días sin descanso ella era una doctora muy prestigiada en esta misma ciudad, dedicada a su profesión amaba su carrera es lo que le gustaba aunque en un principio su madre no había aceptado que su hija se fuera a estudiar fuera de la ciudad donde había nacido , pero ella se doblego al ver como su hija se alegraba al platicarle que quería ser una gran doctora y ser reconocida en todo Japón.

Así que ella acepto la decisión de su cuarta hija si era lo que quería no podía evitar detenerla.

Pero en realidad la vida de aquella joven de cabello azabache no era tan fácil, salía con chicos pero casi no tenía una relación duradera ya que su mismo trabajo la absorbía todo el tiempo y a veces no salía mucho, por ese motivo los chicos la dejaban, ella siempre esperaba al chico ideal, esto en ocasiones la hacía motivo de burla de sus otras hermanas y amigos a llegados.

Cada vez que iba a casa siempre la hostigaban preguntándole ¿Cuando se casaba? ¿Que si tenía novio? ¿Cuándo lo conocerían? cosas por el estilo.

Aquella chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello negro largo hasta la cintura se dirigió a su auto y subió quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su departamento darse un buen baño y descansar todo lo posible y recuperar sus energías.

Encendió la radio de su automóvil antes de partir reviso sus mensajes ya que por falta de tiempo no reviso ninguno encontró por lo menos diez mensajes.

—No puede ser no me acordaba, tengo que ir a casa mañana a medirme el vestido para la boda de mi hermana, y no le avise a Sango.

Ella le marco Sango y le dice que la quiere ver en una casa dentro de media hora que era urgente, después de unos minutos Kagome llego a su casa, lo único que la acompañaba en su soledad era un gato que tenia llamado Buyo.

Al entrar la recibió su gato runruneándole y pasó sobre sus pies. — ¿Como estas buyo? ya tenía tres días que no te veía perdóname por abandonarte tanto. —Ella lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrazo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. —De seguro ha de ser Sango.

Kagome abrió la puerta y al ver a su mejor amiga la abrazo. —Hola como estas, ¿Cómo vas con lo del embarazo?

—Bien amiga ya con seis meses te has de imaginar. –Kagome le toca la panza.

—Mira está pataleando.

—Si lo hace con mucha frecuencia, ¡Kagome! Tuviste mucho trabajo en el hospital te ves muy cansada.

—Sí, pero ven vamos a sentarnos. —Ambas se sientan en los sillones.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagome me asustaste con tu llamada?

— ¡Discúlpame! pero como no había tenido tiempo de ver mis mensajes mamá me mando decir que mañana debemos estar en Hokkaido para medirnos los vestidos que llevaremos para la boda de mi hermana.

—Está bien amiga no te preocupes avisare a mi trabajo que no iré, le diré a Miroku que saldré fueras de la ciudad, ya ves que ahora está en un viaje de negocios.

—Asunto arreglado—Esto lo dijo con cierta melancolía.

Sango que era su amiga desde siempre noto algo de tristeza en ella. —– ¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome se levanto del sillón y camino hacia delante y dejo escapar un suspiro, Sango al verla así no entendía la actitud de su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Sango estoy en problemas!

— ¿Qué dices?

—Pues…–quedo un momento en silencio.

— ¡habla Kagome por dios! –expreso Sango preocupada.

—Amiga le mentí a mi madre, abuelo, hermanas y hermano.

—Mentir en que.

—Te acuerdas aquella vez que fui a ver a mi familia hace aproximadamente tres meses atrás, cuando debería estar presente en el compromiso de mi hermana.

—Si lo recuerdo, esa vez no pude ir por cuestiones de trabajo. —respondió Sango.

Aome le platica que paso ese día que fue a Hokkaido.

Continuara...


	2. La Apuesta

**Capítulo 2.- La Apuesta.**

Flash Back.

Tres meses atrás, en la ciudad de Hokkaido era exactamente el mes de septiembre día dos de este mismo mes.

Kagome iba en su automóvil rumbo a su ciudad natal para estar presente en la cena de compromiso de su hermana menor, después de un largo viaje llego a su casa era muy grande contaba con un gran jardín.

Paso por aquel portal que la dirigía hacia la entrada de su casa, desde la ventana una chica no muy alta delgada de cabello largo hasta la cintura salió corriendo y gritando a su madre y abuelo que Kagome había llegado.

Todos salieron a saludarla con ferviente felicidad.

— ¡Hermana pensé que no ibas a venir!

—Pues aquí estoy te acuerdas Rin que te dije que iba estar en el momento en que tu novio pidiera tu mano.

—Sí, y cumpliste tu promesa y me alegra. —contesto aquella joven con una gran sonrisa

Las dos chicas se abrazan, en ese momento sale un chico de cabello negro y la abrazo.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Souta!

—Hija que bien que viniste, pensamos que no ibas a venir con eso de que siempre tienes mucho trabajo.

—Pero ven aquí estoy. –contesto con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a dentro—dijo el abuelo.

Entraron a la casa y ahí estaban sus demás hermanas quien al verla la saludaron.

—Vaya hermanita hasta que te vemos. —dijo aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos color rojizo.

— ¡Kagura! –ella la abrazo.

—Que bien que estas presente Kagome. —espeto su otra hermana ella era de cabello largo hasta más debajo de la cadera y ojos negros. —Me alegra verte.

—Kikyo ¿cómo estas mamá me dijo que estas embarazada?

—Sí, hermana tengo apenas un mes. –dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa.

—Pues te felicito ya pronto tendré más sobrinos y a todo esto donde esta Ayame.

—No tarda en llegar fue a recoger a Mitsuki, Kenji, Kentaro y Midori a la escuela.

Kagome miro a toda su familia junta a pesar que ella ya no vivía con ellas y sus hermanas habían hecho su camino, se habían casado con buenos hombres ya que en sus rostros se reflejaba su felicidad en cada una de ella, aparte su hermana menor pronto se iba a casar, eso a veces a ella la frustraba un poco ya que sus demás familiares le decían que como era posible que Rin le ganara en casarse.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que su madre le hablaba.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

—Sí, mamá disculpa no te escuche.

—Podemos hablar.

—Claro.

—Vamos ayúdame a preparar la cena y platicamos mientras.

—Sí.

Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina y estaban preparando la cena.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo hija? Te miro algo triste.

—Estoy bien mamá.

—Segura. –ella la miro a los ojos. —A mí no me engañas algo te sucede y no me quieres decir.

—No, no es nada en serio. –se acerco a su mamá y la abrazo.

—Sí, tienes algo que decir Kagome tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Gracias mamá, pero no te preocupes quita esa cara de angustia no quiero que Rin te mire así en este día tan especial para ella.

— ¡Hay! Hija tu siempre comprensible con los demás, es hora que pienses en ti.

Después de un buen rato terminaron la cena, Kagome se retiro para darse un baño y arreglarse para la cena.

Llego la noche todos estaban reunidos, Kagome aun estaba en su recamara cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí, adelante. — Era su hermana menor —Rin pero mira qué bonita te ves.

Aquella chica trae un vestido verde corto un poco arriba de las rodillas, de tirantes que dejaba ver un poco su escote, su largo cabello lo agarro todo dejando a los lados de su rostro caer poco de su cabello.

—En serio Kagome.

—Sí.

—Estoy muy nerviosa hermana, no sé qué impresión tengan los padres de mi prometido de mí.

—Tranquila Rin toda saldrá bien, a todo esto hermana como es tu novio.

—Pues es un chico bastante guapo hermana. —esto lo contesto aquella chica de ojos negros y sonrojándose.

—Vaya, Rin lo amas tanto.

—Si Kagome.

En eso son interrumpidas por su hermana mayor. —Anden niñas vamos, ya llego tu prometido Rin.

Rin se alegro y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Kikyo y Kagome solas.

—Kikyo nuestra hermana está muy feliz por su compromiso.

—Así, es Kagome. –Kikyo miro a su hermana triste y se sentó a un lado de ella—Hermana ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Ah! Kikyo pues la verdad tengo envidia de Rin.

— ¡Que dices hermana!

—No, no espera pero es de la buena, espero que sea feliz al igual que ustedes y me den muchos sobrinos así que hermana te pido que cuando nazca mi sobrino yo quiero ser su madrina.

—Claro Kagome y qué bueno que tocaste este tema, me gustaría que el día que nazca tu estés presente.

Kagome se alegro y le prometió a su hermana que estaría presente ya que ella estuvo también cuando nacieron los gemelos de su hermana Ayame y los hijos de Kagura.

En eso entro Ayame y Kagura. — ¿Qué pasa con ustedes las estamos esperando? —espeto Kagura.

Kagome se levanto de donde estaba y abrazo a sus hermanas y les dijo que las quería mucho.

Ellas sorprendidas. —Nosotros también te queremos hermana—expresaron aquellas tres chicas con una sonrisa a su hermana menor de ellas tres.

Las cuatro salen de la habitación y bajan aquellos escalones que las dirigían a la gran sala.

Ahí estaba los esposos de sus hermanas.

—Hola Kagome que bueno verte como estas. —dijo Kouga.

— ¡Kouga! Estoy bien.

Al igual la saludaron Bankotsu quien era el esposo de su hermana mayor Kikyo, y también Renkotsu quien es esposo de Kagura.

En esos los gemelos corrieron con ella.— ¡Tía Kagome! — Al igual Kentaro y Midori van con ella para saludarla ya que aquellos cuatro niños la querían mucho.

Ella se inco y abrazo a cada uno de ellos, ella los adoraba tanto. —Haber Chicos como se han portado con sus padres.

—Bien tía Kagome. —dijeron en unisonó esos cuatro niños alegres.

—Pues eso espero.

La familia miro aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate tan cariñosa con aquellos niños. —Que les parece si después de esta cena niños ustedes y yo vamos a jugar al patio.

Aquellos niños gritaban de felicidad. —Si tía Kagome.

Ella se olvido por completo que ahí estaban presentes los padres del prometido de su hermana menor.

En eso se dio cuenta como la miraba su familia e inclusive la familia del novio de Rin.

Kagome apenada se levanto y miro a todos y se sonrojo. — ¡Disculpen!

—Señor y señora Taisho les presento a mi hija la doctora Kagome.

—Es un gusto conocerla Srta. Higurashi su hermana Rin a hablado maravillas de usted. —acoto Izayo.

–Pero no nos dijo que era muy linda señorita. —espeto señor Taisho.

Kagome se sonrojo por el comentario, al igual el prometido de su hermana se presento ante ella, es un gusto conocerla, opino al igual que mi padre.

—Gracias joven Taisho. –contesto sonrojándose.

Después de las presentaciones pasaron al comedor para cenar, estaban platicando y sonreían.

—Izayo a todo esto donde está su otro hijo, mi hija Rin nos conto sobre el otro hermano de Sesshomaru.

—Pues el no estuvo a tiempo para venir con nosotros tuvo un improvisto con cuestiones de trabajo salió fueras de las ciudad, además para ser sincera ese chico siempre le gusta viajar nunca está en un sitio por mucho tiempo, pero espero que el día que se case mi hijo con Rin este presente.

Todos estaban contentos por el compromiso de sus hijos tanto la familia Higurashi y Taisho.

En eso Sesshomaru entrego el anillo de compromiso a su prometida Rin ella era la chica más feliz del mundo y lloro al instante.

Después de un momento Kikyo hablo y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que se alegraba por su hermana.

Al igual Ayame y Kagura también hablaron, su mamá, el abuelo e inclusive Souta.

Pero Kagome se quedo callada al ver esto sus hermanas. —Ahora que hable Kagome.

Ella se levanto de su asiento y tomo una copa. —Bueno como verán no soy muy buena hablando en público pero solo quiero que sean felices ambos y decirte Sesshomaru que te llevas a una buena mujer ella es amable gentil, generosa, sensible así que espero que la trates bien o si no tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

— ¡Hermana! —exclamo Rin.

Todos rieron por el cometario de Kagome hizo al final, terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la sala y estaba aun con su plática, Izayo en ese momento le pregunto a Naomi.

— ¡Kagome! De seguro ha de tener varios pretendientes o un novio, es una chica muy guapa.

—Pues la verdad Izayo mi hija esta tan dedicada a su trabajo que no ha podido tener una relación duradera, si ha tenido varios novios pero nada serio, muchas veces a salido lastimada y pensé que ella iba ser la siguiente en casarse después de que se caso Kagura.

Este comentario lo alcanzo a escuchar Kagome en eso ella, sin pensarlo y pidió que todos guardaran silencio y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

—Pues quiero avisarle a todos que yo…yo…—quedo un momento en silencio.

—Habla hija. —dijo su abuelo interesado en saber que iba a decir.

Ella respiro hondo y profundo. — Ya tengo novio.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron en unisón sus hermanas y cuñados, no podían creer lo que acaba decir Kagome.

La primera en felicitarla fue su madre y sus hermanas, hermano, abuelo y Kouga, Bankotsu, Renkotsu.

En ese momento Renkotsu tomo una copa y pidió un brindis por su cuñada y dijo en tono de burla sin ofenderla. —Creo que perdí la apuesta.

—De que apuesta hablas Renkotsu.

—Pues apostamos entre Bankotsu, Kouga y yo que este año ibas a seguir sin novio y que a lo mejor no te casabas.

— ¿Cómo se atreven hacerme esto? —contesto un poco molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Bankotsu! Como te atreves hacerle esto a mi hermana. —acoto Kikyo molesta con él. —Pero si sigue aún la apuesta yo le entro a que mi hermanita no se casa el año que entre aun está muy verde.

Así que todos empezaron apostar en contra de ella, la mama y el abuelo e inclusive la familia de Sesshomaru se sorprenden, por la actitud de los chicos.

— ¡Ah! Con que esas tenemos verdad, pues de cuanto es la apuesta si se puede saber.

—Es de cien yenes. –contesto Kouga.

—Es muy poco–respondió Kagome— ¿Qué les parece si lo aumentamos a doscientos Yens.

—Trato hecho Kagome, así que prepárate a perder. —musito Bankotsu.

Fin del flash back.

Cuando Kagome acabo de platicarle a su amiga lo sucedido, Sango no pudo contenerse y rio a carcajada abierta.

— ¡Sango! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso esto es un chiste?

—Perdóname amiga, pero sinceramente opino al igual que tus cuñados al paso que vas no creo que encuentres al chico indicado para ti. —Aun Sango Sonreí no podía contenerse.

Kagome se dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá y suspiro. —¡Vaya Sango creo que soy un fracaso! Y no me molesta que te rías de mí, de todas maneras he pensado muy bien las cosas y perderé ante esos torpes por eso amiga necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué mi ayuda? —–expreso Sango.

—Sí, tengo que conseguir novio para dentro de quince días para que vaya conmigo a la boda de mi hermana.

—Pero en que puedo ayudarte amiga.

— ¿Por favor amiga? Preséntame a unos de tus amigos o de Miroku me urge.

Sango miro a su amiga muy desesperada. —Está bien, te acuerdas de aquel chico Akira que quería salir contigo.

—Sí recuerdo que iba a salir con él, pero no salimos porque tuve que salir de urgencia al hospital.

—Entonces hare una cita con él, para este fin se semana ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien Sango te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

—Así, que tranquila entonces me retiro amiga para que descanses paso por ti a las siete de la mañana.

Sango se fue y Kagome se dio su baño desayuno, descanso todo el día puso la alarma esta sonó la seis de la tarde ya que tenía que preparar su cena.

Después de la cena se fue nuevamente a su habitación arreglo sus cosas que iba a llevar se acostó nuevamente para descansar un poco mas ya que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar.

Acá en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí en un restaurante estaba un joven cenando, cuando recibió un mensaje miro su celular –Miroku mañana no estaré en casa iré a Hokkaido con Kagome para medirnos los vestidos para la boda de su hermana, no sé si llegue temprano o hasta la noche te quiere Sango.

—Vaya pronto va hacer la boda de Rin la hermana de Kagome—El cerro su celular.

En ese lo saludaron—– ¡Eres tu Miroku!

Miroku al ver quien era se sorprendió— ¡Inuyasha!

Continuara...


	3. Discutiendo con un desconocido

**Capítulo 3.-Discutiendo con un desconocido.**

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos amigo– espeto aquel joven de ojos marrón.

–Pero siéntate Inuyasha acompáñame a cenar.

–Claro. –Inuyasha acompaño a su amigo y él le pregunto por su esposa Sango ya que la conocía desde hace tiempo.

–Pues está bien además amigo ella está embarazada.

– ¡En serio! ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?

–Pues apenas seis meses, estoy muy feliz seré padre.

– ¡Vaya! Sí que has cambiado.

–Pues un poco–esto lo dijo con una sonrisa aquel chico de ojos purpura.

–Aun sigues con el mismo trabajo Miroku.

–Sí, trabajo una empresa muy importante en Kanto, y vine a cerrar un negocio aquí en Tokio, pasando a otra platica amigo tu que has hecho en todo este tiempo.

–Hm, pues también soy un nombre de negocios Miroku pero tu bien sabes que no me gusta estar en un solo lugar viajo de un lugar para otro, hoy me puedes ver aquí y mañana en otro lugar.

–Entonces no aceptaste llevar el cargo de la empresa de tu familia junto con tu hermano mayor.

–No, hice mi propia empresa es pequeña pero me ido muy bien, esto lo hizo yo solo sin ayuda de mi familia.

–Me alegro por ti amigo, y en tu vida sentimental que tal vas tiene novia pronto abra boda.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices Miroku? Yo casarme nunca si salgo con chicas pero solo como amigo nada serio aun.

– ¡Solo como amigo! Si como no–expreso aquel joven cruzándose de brazos.

–En serio Miroku porque la verdad no me da tiempo de llevar una relación seria por mi trabajo.

–Hm pues espero que pronto encuentre a la mujer de tu vida.

– ¡Ja! Estás loco yo enamorarme de verdad eso jamás lo verán tus ojos yo soy difícil de enamorarme a la primera vista.

–Sí, tú dices pero ya te veré–espeto Miroku con una sonrisa.

–No me hagas reír–aquel chico miro su reloj eran las once de la noche–Tengo que irme amigo porque mañana tengo que madrugar iré a la ciudad de Hokkaido para cerrar un negocio muy importante.

–Está bien nos veremos en otra ocasión espero que un día nos vayas a visitar a Sango y a mí, ella le dará un gusto verte.

–Pues tenlo por seguro que iré para haya.

Aquellos dos jóvenes se despidieron, pero antes de retirarse Inuyasha le dio a su amigo una tarjeta de presentación.

Miroku al verla se sorprendió por lo que tenía escrito– ¿Por qué Inuyasha?

– ¿Por qué? De qué.

–Tienes el apellido de tu mamá.

–Sí, así es porque con el apellido de mi padre pronto conseguiría trabajo y por eso lo cambie por el de mi madre, quería hacer esto por mis propios meritos sin ayuda de nadie.

–Me sorprendes amigo.

–Nos vemos pues, cuando vaya a Kanto te aviso–él se retira de ahí, Miroku también se va a descansar al hotel, ya que era muy tarde y tenía que levantarse temprano.

Al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana Kagome se levantó y se arregló para esperar a su amiga ya que iba a pasar por ella para ir a Hokkaido, esta vez se iba a llevar a buyo su gato.

Después de unos minutos llego su amiga por ella, subieron sus cosas al auto, y Kagome es la que maneja.

—Kagome te tengo una buena noticia.

— ¿Qué es amiga?

—Ya está preparada tu cita con Akira ayer hable con él y acepto gustoso, me dijo que te iba ir a recoger a tu departamento a las 21 horas e irán al en el restaurante "El Edén"

—Pues gracias nuevamente amiga no sabría qué haría sin ti, ahora Sango otra cosa mis hermanas, mi hermano, abuelo y madre e inclusive mis cuñados te preguntaran por mi novio te van hacer preguntas.

—Lo estuvo pensando toda la noche Kagome, ahí como le vamos hacer, es un cien por ciento que me hagan preguntas.

— ¡Sango! Les dirás que tú no lo conoces aun no te le he presentado.

— ¡Crees que me creerán!

—Espero que sí—Esto lo dijo con cierta sonrisa aquella chica de ojos color chocolate. —pues eso espero si no será el hazme reír de esos torpes—pensó para sí misma ella.

El viaje era demasiado largo que Sango se durmió en el camino, Kagome la comprendía iban escuchando música y ella le bajo un poco para no despertar a su amiga.

Llego a un restaurante de pasada para comprar algo para comer para ella y su amiga ya que tenía que alimentarse por su estado y no era bueno que se mal pasar, Kagome le hablaba para que despertara pero no resulto estaba bien dormida.

Estaciono el auto a la entrada de aquel restaurante de pasada, bajo de este mismo entro aquel lugar no había mucha gente ya que apenas era las diez de la mañana, ya que Kagome en el camino no miro otros auto rumbo al camino que iba ella.

Vio el lugar y se acercó a una joven y le pidió dos hamburguesas para llevar, mientras se las preparaba fue a servirse una café ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio, se dirigió a ver una revistas ya que ese local era grande y tenia de todo.

Hojeo algunas que le llamo la atención sobre medicina y ciencia era lo que le atrae ella más, estaba entretenida viendo esas revistas, que decidió comprarlas camino unos cuantos pasos aun leyendo la revista, cuando de repente topo con algo que las hizo detenerse haciendo que su café se tirara y manchándole su ropa.

— ¡Oyes! ¿Fíjate por dónde vas? —espeto aquella joven limpiándose su ropa y sin mirar quien fue el responsable. —No puede ser se echó a perder mi abrigo.

— ¡Disculpe señorita no fue mi intensión!

Kagome miro de repente aquella persona que le estaba pidiendo una disculpa pero ella estaba sumamente molesta — ¿Qué crees que con una disculpa vas a solucionar esto? Mira lo que acabas de hacer por no fijarte por dónde vas.

—Usted señorita tiene la culpa—dijo aquel joven molesto con ella por la forma de contestarle.

— ¿Qué dijiste ahora resulta que fui yo?

—Sí, así fue señorita en primer lugar fue su culpa porque iba leyendo una revista y no sabes que eso no se debe hacer es muy peligroso —expreso aquel chico.

—Hm, —Kagome ya no supo más que decir y miro aquellos ojos color ámbar, había quedado hipnotizada al ver bien aquel chico.

Aquel chico miro a la joven que no lo dejaba de ver— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me miras así? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí? —exclamo aquel chico de cabello plateado a la joven en tono de sarcasmo.

— ¡Eres un patán! —acoto Kagome sonrojándose.

El joven se acercó casi al rostro de ella y la miro— ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste?

Kagome dio un paso atrás y mirando para otro lado— ¡Vaya aparte de patán eres engreído, presumido! Así son los chicos de tu clase.

— ¿Qué dijiste tonta ni si quiera me conoces para hablar así de mí? Si es por tu abrigo ten te pago lo de la tintorería. —El saco de su cartera dinero para dárselo.

—No gracias, de ti no quiero nada.

En ese momento le hablan a Kagome—Señorita ya está su pedido.

Ella dio media vuelta sin hacerle más caso a ese joven se dirigió a recoger su pedido— ¿Cuántos es?

— Son quince Yens señorita.

Va a sacar dinero cuando, otra vez aquel joven interrumpe—Tenga señorita yo pago.

—No le dije que de usted no quiero nada, ¿Cómo le hago entender? —Kagome pago y se retiró de ahí sin ver aquel joven.

— ¡Ya cásate!

Kagome al escuchar eso por parte de él, se detuvo antes de salir dio media vuelta y se dirigió a él— ¡Que dijiste!

—Pues lo que escuchaste pero viendo bien las cosas con el carácter que tienes dudo que alguien quiera casarte contigo.

Aquella joven de cabello negro y ojos achocolatados molesta por ese comentario le propino una bofetada, dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.

Pero aquel joven salió tras ella— ¡Espera!

—Veo que no escarmientas ahora que quieres. —ella estaba de espaldas no voltea a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué fue eso haya adentro? —el aún se agarraba su mejilla le dolía por aquel golpe que le dio la joven.

Kagome antes de abrir la puerta de su carro puso sobre el capacete de este mismo las cosas que había comprado, tomo en sus manos el café que trae para su amiga Sango.

Camino hacia donde estaba el y sin dejarlo de mirar fue avanzando, Inuyasha al verla se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ya verás

Se paró enfrente de él y tomo el vaso en posición de aventárselo— ¡Espera! —el cerro los ojos estaba esperando el momento en que esa joven le dejara caer el contenido del vaso.

Pero Kagome se dirigió a un carro deportivo que estaba ahí color rojo, estaba con el capacete hacia abajo.

— ¡Oyes! Abre los ojos no te voy hacer nada.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y respiro profundamente—Vaya que me asustaste pensé que me ibas arrojar el contenido del vaso, te juzgue mal.

—A ti no torpe pero este es tu carro si no me equivoco.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

El miro como aquella muchacha dejaba caer aquel contenido en su auto sobre la ventana de enfrente—Kagome sonrió levemente cuando dejaba caer el café—Esto para que aprenda a no burlarse de mí. —Pensó para sí misma.

Inuyasha corrió hacia donde estaba ella— ¿Qué estás haciendo tonta? ¿Cómo te atreves? Apenas que lo mande encerar.

—Pues estamos a mano.

—Tú no sabes cuánto me costó esto—decía aquel chico de cabello plateado refunfuñando por lo sucedido.

—Con el dinero que me ibas a dar para la tintorería inviértelo en tu auto. —Ella camino hacia su auto, pero se detuvo por un momento— ¡Ah! Otra cosa se dirigió nuevamente hacia él. —haber extiende tu mano.

— ¿Qué? —el tendió la mano no sabía que tramaba.

La joven puso el vaso en sus manos—Hazme favor de tirarlo a la basura y nos vemos perdedor.

Se fue corriendo y subió al auto y le dio a todo lo que da, esto hizo que su amiga se despertara asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

—Ni te imaginas lo que hice—dijo sonriendo.

Sango nada más la miro algo extrañada—Ahora que hiciste amiga.

—Amiga me acabo de pelear con un chico, mira el muy tarado me tiro el café encima.

— ¡Y qué hiciste tú!

—Me moleste tanto que, después de una discusión quería pagar lo de la tintorería y le dije que no. Además quiso pagar lo de nuestro almuerzo.

— ¡En serio!

—Pero yo le dije que no, que no necesitaba nada así que me dispuse a salir de ese lugar.

— ¡Ah! Por eso manejaste rápido verdad.

—No, Sango lo que pasa que le eche encima el café que traía para ti en su auto.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —exclamó aquella chica de cabello castaño.

—Así como lo oyes si hubieras visto la cara que puso.

— ¡Kagome! Al menos era lindo el chico.

— ¡Lindo! Para nada es un engreído, patán, presumido.

Sango miro a su amiga que se sonrojo al decir eso de aquel joven con quien había discutido. —Bueno al menos sabes cómo se llama.

—No, ni me interesa.

Continuara...


	4. Encuentro con un amigo del pasado

**Capítulo 4.-Encuentro con un amigo del pasado.**

Mientras por acá aquel joven estaba molesto—Esa chica está loca, pobre del novio que tenga.

Kagome y Sango llegan a la casa después de un largo viaje fueron recibidas por Ayame ya que todos habían salido muy temprano.

— ¡Sango! Mira tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?

—Seis meses Ayame.

—Pues has de estar muy contenta verdad y no se diga que Miroku.

—Si, Ayame.

—Pero pasen, adentro.

—Hermana, deja voy por las cosas al carro y por buyo.

Mientras estaban en la sala aquellas dos chicas mientras Kagome salió por sus cosas, Ayame estaba con las ansias de preguntarle a la mejor amiga de su hermana sobre el novio que tenía Kagome.

— ¡Sango! Ahora que estamos solas puedo preguntarte algo.

— ¡Claro Ayame!

— ¿Cómo es el novio de mi hermana? ¿Es guapo? —espeto aquella chica con una sonrisa hacia la joven castaña.

—Pues siento decepcionarte Ayame, ni yo lo conozco.

—mmm que lastima y yo quería saber cómo era el novio de mi hermana—contesto con decepción Ayame y cruzándose de brazos.

En eso entro Kagome con sus cosas y su gato lo dejo y miro a su hermana— ¿Qué sucede Ayame?

—Ven hermana siéntate aquí con nosotros quiero que me platiques sobre tu novio.

Kagome se sentó y miro a su hermana— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo, todo hermanita ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Aquella joven de ojos achocolatados la miro, pues no sabía que contestarle ya que todo lo que les había dicho había sido una mentira.

Sango su amiga solo la miraba—Ahora que vas a ser Kagome—pensó en ese instante aquella joven castaña.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por su hermana menor y su mamá que fueron a recoger los vestidos para que se los midieran.

— ¡Sango! Qué bueno verte —dijo la mama de Kagome al verla.

Sango se levantó dónde estaba sentada para saludar a la señora Naomi—Bien señora Higurashi, me alegra verla nuevamente.

—A mí también Sango, ¿cómo vas con tu embarazo?

—Bien.

—Pues me alegra, de seguro Miroku ha de estar muy contento verdad.

—Sí, ni se imagina.

En eso Rin se acercó a ella la saludo también— ¡Oyes Sango y sabes que va hacer!

—No, Rin a uno.

En eso interrumpió Kagome, entonces que nos vamos a medir los vestidos de una vez.

—Sí, vamos después que Kikyo y Kagura se midan los de ellas—acoto aquella chica de cabello negro a su hermana mayor.

Las tres chicas van a la habitación de su hermana Rin a medirse los vestidos eran de satín color café claro, escotados sin tirantes de este en la parte de la cintura tenía un tipo de listón grueso que se amarraba atrás dejando caer hasta el piso aquel listón.

Sango le quedo muy bien el vestido al igual a las demás, y decían que estaban muy bonitos quedaron fascinadas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Kikyo, Kagura también les quedaron bien sus vestidos, estaban platicando todas y reían, en ese instante sonó el móvil de Sango quien se disculpó con ellas mientras iba a contestar su llamada.

— ¡Miroku!

—Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien y tú.

—Pues bien, solo te habla para decirte que llego mañana a casa como a eso de las seis de la tarde.

—Entonces creo que llegare primero que tú, te estaré esperando.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, te extraño linda.

—Yo también—contesto ella sonrojándose levemente aunque ya estaban casados aquella chica aún era tímida con él.

— ¡Sango! Antes de que cuelgues deja decirte que te mandaron saludos.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Inuyasha! Vaya ese chico que si se desapareció por mucho tiempo y ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, dijo que después pasaba a visitarnos a la casa.

En ese momento le hablaron a Sango— ¡Miroku nos vemos pues y pórtate bien!

—Claro no te preocupes—expreso aquél chico de cabello negro.

Sango entró nuevamente a la habitación y miro como las hermanas de su amiga le preguntaban como era su novio.

Pero Kagome les decía que nos les iba a decir por el momento que lo conocerían el día dela boda de Rin.

Al ver aquellas chicas que su hermana no les decía abordaron a la pobre Sango haciéndole las mismas preguntas a las que ella no podía contestar ya que sabía bien que Kagome había mentido sobre su supuesto novio.

—Anda Sango di nos si, Kagome es una egoísta no nos quiere decir—exclamo Kagura.

Todas miraban a Sango haber que les iba a contestar, inclusive Kagome al ver a sus hermanas tan insistentes se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada.

— ¡Hermanas! ¡Basta!

Todas voltearon a verla y se sorprendieron, una de sus hermanas se acercó a ella —Al fin nos vas a decir como es.

—Pues, Pues—No sabía que contestar en ese momento.

Cuando la mamá las interrumpió — ¡Tranquilas chicas! Dejen en paz a su hermana.

— ¡Mamá! —espetó Kagome.

— ¡Hija! Esperaremos pronto conocer a tu novio, verdad hijas—ella mira a cada una de ella con una sonrisa haciéndolas comprender que la dejaran en paz.

Perdonados Kagome por ser tan insistentes—dijeron en unísono aquellas tres jóvenes.

—No, se preocupen.

—Vámonos a cenar—dijo la mamá de las chicas.

Todas se dirigieron a la sala, ya estaban ahí los chicos también saludaron a Sango y Kagome e inclusive los niños,

En otro lugar no muy lejos ahí, estaba un joven en su habitación recostado sobre su cama y mirando hacia la ventana, el de su mente no podía sacar la imagen de aquella joven de ojos color chocolate.

No sabía porque lo había dejado impresionado el lemas de él era salir con chica pero no enamorarse eso jamás no entraba eso en sus planes.

Dejo escapar un suspiro muy profundo que se dijo a sí mismo—Además esa chica es una insensible como pudo hacerle eso a mi carro, si es capaz de hacer eso que no será capaz, pues espero no encontrarla de nuevo.

De tanto estar pensando se quedó dormido, mientras en la casa de los Higurashi todos se habían ido a descansar solo en la sala se quedaron Kagome y su madre quien le estaba ayudando a lavar los trastes.

Estaban en silencio ambas pero su madre fue quien hablo —Hija quieres hablar.

— ¿Qué dices madre?

—Vaya Kagome yo te conozco muy bien, por eso soy tu madre.

—Estoy bien mamá solo que mis hermanas son tan insistentes.

Su madre la miro y sonrió con ella—Anda Kagome vamos a descansar ya es tarde.

—Sí, madre en un rato voy.

Ella se quedó sola en la sala pensando bien las cosas, medito todo lo que estaba pasando—No puede ser ¿Por qué tuve mentir? No sé qué voy hacer, esto me pasa por ser una boca floja.

Se dirigió a su habitación acomodo su ropa y miro su abrigo—Se me olvido llevarlo a la tintorería, como pudo ese chico hacerme esto en ese momento recordó aquel joven de ojos color ámbar.

Sin pensarlo se sonrojo levemente al recordar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me miras así? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí? —exclamo aquel chico de cabello plateado a la joven en tono de sarcasmo.

— ¡Eres un patán! —acoto Kagome sonrojándose.

El joven se acercó casi al rostro de ella y la miro— ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste? como aquel chico se acercó a su rostro y le dijo que si le gustaba.

Fin Flash Back

—Mmmh es un patán ese chico espero no volverlo a ver—Pero ella no negaba que le había simpatizado—Pero en que estoy pensando, será mejor que descanse.

Al día siguiente Sango y Kagome estaban arreglando sus cosas para regresar a Kanto ya que ambas tenían que presentarse a sus respectivos trabajos al día siguiente, pero Kagome tenía permiso hasta el lunes para asistir a su trabajo.

Desayunaron antes de irse, después de unos minutos se despidieron de todos, y dejo su gato con su mama ya que la semana que entraba iba estar muy ocupada y la mayor parte iba estar en el hospital.

Así que aquellas dos jóvenes se fueron platicaron en el transcurso de todo el camino Kagome le dice a su amiga que está algo nerviosa por la cita que tendrá con Akira.

— Tu tranquila amiga te irá bien en la noche.

Después de unas horas de camino llegaron a Kanto Kagome le dijo a su amiga que la dejara en el centro que iba a llevar su abrigo a la tintorería ambas chicas se despidieron.

Kagome dejo su abrigo en la tontería, después de dejarlo miro su reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde aquella chica decidió no ir a su departamento, prefirió ir a comer a un lugar fuera de casa.

Ella estaba comiendo una hamburguesa aquella joven se le hizo tan deliciosa ya que tenía tiempo que no había probado una, estaba acostumbrada a los alimentos que le daban en el hospital sin algo de sabor pero de su mente aun no sacaba a ese chico, ni sabia porque pensaba en el en esos momentos.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

— ¡Hoyo!

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Pero siéntate por favor.

—Gracias—aquel joven se sentó y acompaño a su amiga.

Estaban platicando ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no se habían visto, Kagome le pregunto que había hecho de su vida,

Aquel chico le dice que está trabajando en un buffet como abogado y que además tiene un año de casado y que pronto tendrá su primer hijo.

Esto a Kagome le entusiasmo ya que miro a su antiguo enamorado muy feliz —Pues te felicito Hoyo, te has convertido en todo un hombre exitoso—dijo aquella joven de ojos color chocolate.

—Pues gracias, y tú que ha sido de tu vida cuéntame ya te casaste.

—No, aun no me caso sigo libre por el momento además mi trabajo me absorbe mucho tiempo que a veces no tengo cabeza para pensar en esa cosas del amor—Espeto ella con una sonrisa. Aquel chico la miro fijamente y esto hizo que ella se ruborizara — ¿Por qué me ves así? —pregunto ella.

—No, te creo que no hayas tenido novios amiga mírate eres una chica muy linda y atractiva.

Esto hizo sonrojar aquella joven de ojos color chocolate — ¡Hoyo! Qué cosas dices, bueno no te puedo negar que si salí con algunos chicos pero nada serio, además me dejaban porque siempre que salíamos a pasear a veces me hablan del hospital y se hartaban —Esto lo dijo con cierta melancolía.

—Mmmh pues a la mejor aún no encuentras al chico indicado.

—Pues, no creo Hoyo soy un fracaso.

—Tranquila amiga.

Aquel joven miro su reloj, Kagome tengo que irme tengo una junta muy importante dentro de unos minutos y me dio gusto verte de nuevo, así que ánimo.

Él se retiró dejándola sola, y suspiro —Vaya Hoyo opina al igual que Sango que aún no encuentro al chico indicado para mí.

Ella también se retiró de ese lugar ya estaba oscureciendo, llego a su departamento se dio un baño y se dispuso a descansar ya que mañana tendría un día muy agitado.

Al día siguiente ella se levanto un poco tarde se dispuso arreglar su departamento, sonó su teléfono y lo contesto era su amiga quien la invito a comer a su casa, Kagome acepto con gusto después de que termino se arreglo para ir a la casa de Sango.

Salió de su departamento, después de unos pocos minutos llego a la casa de su mejor amiga quien la recibió muy alegre.

— ¿Pasa Kagome?

Ambas chicas comieron y platicaron un buen rato, Kagome miro su reloj y era las seis de la tarde —Tengo que irme amiga mira la hora que es tengo que ir arreglarme para ir a mi cita con Akira.

—Está bien, te deseo suerte.

—Gracias lo necesitare.

Cuando iba de salido llego Miroku quien la saludo — ¡Hola! Kagome tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Hola Miroku, pues con lo de mi trabajo a veces ni tengo tiempo de visitar a mis amigos.

—Kagome ya que nos vimos el martes puedes acompañarnos a cenar.

—No, si pueda Miroku con eso de que la siguiente semana voy a estar demasiado ocupada, pero si tengo un chance le hablo a Sango de mi asistencia que te parece.

—Esta, bien y hasta luego.

Ella salió a toda prisa de ahí dirigiéndose a su casa, Sango y Miroku al quedarse solos—Oyes Miroku a que se debe a la cena del martes que festejamos.

—Pues nada en especial preciosa, ni te imaginas quien me hablo hace rato.

—No, no me imagino quien.

— Inuyasha me dijo que viene a Kanto el martes por la tarde llega aquí y me dijo que si lo podíamos dar hospedaje unos días mientras arregla unos asuntos aquí.

—No, lo puedo creer al fin veré a Inuyasha, y claro que será bienvenido aquí.

—Por eso invite a Kagome a cenar para presentárselo.

Aquella joven miro a su esposo—Haber amor que pretendes con esto.

—Mmmh pues que se conozcan nada más, además Kagome es una chica muy guapa chance y se simpaticen ambos.

Ella se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazo — ¡Hay Miroku espero que ella venga y lo conozca él podría ser su salvación!

— ¡A que te refieres salvación de que!

—No, olvida lo que dije—ello lo beso y fue correspondido por él.

Acá por otro lado Kagome se arregló se pone un vestido azul corto de tirantes dejando un poco descubierta su espalda se agarró su larga cabellera solo dejo caer a los lados de su rostro unos mechones de cabellos, y se puso unos tacones altos se miró al espejo y se miraba bien ya casi era la hora aquel chico no tardaba en llegar por ella.

Estaba nerviosa, cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre de su puerta se sorprendió al ver aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos azules quien le trae un ramos de flores a ella.

— ¡Akira! Que lindas flores pasa por favor.

Aquel joven paso para adentro y miro aquella joven —Vaya Kagome te ves hermosa esta noche —dijo aquel joven sonrojándose—No fue el único también ella se sonrojo por lo que le dijo.

—No, me digas eso Akira harás que me da vergüenza, anda vámonos.

Salieron ambos chicos y subieron al automóvil de él, cuando iban camino al restaurante —Tenia tanto tiempo que no te veía Kagome.

—Sí, ya vez que la última vez que íbamos a salir me surgió un improvisto por lo de mi trabajo y ya no salimos pues te pido una disculpa.

—No te preocupes a veces el trabajo es el trabajo.

Llegaron al restaurante estando ahí pidieron su cena, platicaron por un largo rato ambos chicos no dejaban de sonreír, Kagome esa noche para ella fue una linda velada.

Pero lo que ella no esperaba que en su cita fue interrumpida por alguien que no quería ver en ese momento.

—Mira a quien me vine encontrar aquí, a la señorita perfecta —esto lo dijo aquel chico en tono de sarcasmo.

Kagome voltea a ver quién era— ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? —expreso aquella joven molesta.

Aquel joven de ojos azules al verlos discutir—Buenas noches Joven me supongo que ustedes dos se conocen y son amigos.

En eso Kagome —No, no espera Akira yo a él no lo…—En eso interrumpió aquel chico de cabello plateado y tomo a ella del hombro.

—Sí, nos conocemos somos muy buenos amigos verdad Kagome—Si así es como te llamas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Que son amigos y no saben su nombre? —exclamo aquel chico de ojos azules.

—No le hagas caso Akira es que él es muy bromista verdad—musito aquella chica mirándolo ya que ni ella sabia como se llamaba.

— ¡Ah! Disculpa por no presentarme soy Inuyasha Arakawa.

—El gusto es mío Joven Arakawa, pues yo soy Akira Asano.

Continuara...


	5. ¿Tu arruinaste mi vida?

**Capítulo 5.-¿Tu arruinaste mi vida?**

—Pues también es un gusto conocerte, si eres amigo de mi amiga Kagome entonces tú y yo también lo seremos. —acoto con una sonrisa mirando Aquella chica que solo lo miro desconcertada.

Kagome no lo podía creer aquel chico le había echado a perder su cita con Akira con quien ella pensaba tener una relación más que amigos — ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer este chico en este momento?

Ella no soporto más y tomo de la mano aquel chico de ojos color ámbar —Ven tu y yo tenemos de que hablar.

—No, espérate que no ves que estoy platicando con Asano—dijo Inuyasha mirando aquella joven.

—Ahora te estoy diciendo Inuyasha—Ella lo miro echándole una mirada asesina.

—Vamos pues, ahora volvemos amigo.

— ¡Akira! No tardo en un momento estoy contigo.

—Sí, estaba bien Kagome.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron de ahí, cuando Kagome se para en seco y miro aquel joven— ¡Oyes que pretendes! Arruinar mi vida.

—Pues estamos a mano linda esta es la oportunidad que esperaba para desquitarme por lo que me hiciste las otras ves que nos vimos. —acoto aquel muchacho de ojos color ámbar.

Kagome puso su mano en la frente y lo miro más molesta que nunca—No, sabes lo que acabas de hace verdad, ni te imaginas.

Aquel chico miro aquella joven súper molesta —No, me imagino y no me interesa solo que ya me desquite de lo que me hiciste.

— ¡Uff! Eres tan detestable, así que vete por favor ya conseguiste lo que quería y espero no volverte a ver.

—Está bien hasta nunca fierecilla —Esto se lo dio en tono burlesco que se fue riendo de ella.

Ella tiro su bolso al piso — ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso patán? ¿Te desatesto? —Kagome se relajó un poco no quería regresar con su acompañante y la viera enojada, respiro hondo y profundo.

Se dirigió con él, pero para su sorpresa Akira no estaba solo, se encontraba con él, la doctora Erika Yuu, además ella en si no se llevaban bien, ni como amigas.

—Hola Yuu, como estas.

— ¡Higurashi! No me digas que tú eres acompañante de este apuesto joven.

—Sí.

—No me digas que tú y Akira se conocen mira qué pequeño es el mundo, así que eres amiga de mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

— ¿Qué dices? —exclamó aquella joven de ojos color chocolate.

—Pues le estaba diciendo que lo invito a una fiesta a la casa de Yuri, vamos Higurashi que te parece.

—No, gracias pero Akira si gustas tú puedes ir por mí no hay problema.

— ¡Segura Kagome!

—Sí, anda ve.

—Pues te llevo a tu casa antes de ir.

—No te preocupes yo tomare un taxi.

Pero antes de irse Akira pago lo del restaurante, y se fue con Yuu, Kagome aún se quedó un rato más ahí. — ¡Rayos! Todo esto fue un fracaso ahora que voy hacer todo fue por culpa de ese patán que me echo a perder mi cita —dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras estuvo ahí tomo unas cuantas copas, miro su reloj ya pasaba de la media noche y llamo a uno de los meseros para pagar su cuenta al pagar el joven mesero le dice.

— ¡Señorita se siente bien quiere que le llame un taxi!

—No, estoy bien hip hip—contesto ella sonriendo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, en cuanto se levantó por accidente tiro lo que había en la mesa.

— ¡Discúlpeme!

—No, hay problemas señorita pero es mejor que llame un taxi.

Kagome salió de ahí sin hacer caso aquel joven, se iba de un lugar para otro ya que ni podía sostenerse, iba bajando los escalones cuando de repente se iba a caer y en ese instante la sostuvieron por la cintura.

— ¡Espera señorita perfecta!

Aquella joven miro hacia atrás y se encontró con aquel par de ojos color ámbar—Otra vez tú, no te habías ido, además suéltame quien te dio permiso de tocarme.

— ¡Eres una mal agradecida te iba a caer por eso te sostuve!

Ella bajo corriendo los escalones y lo miro frente a frente— ¡Sabes de ti no necesito ayuda! Hip hip, tu acabas de arruinar mi vida inu…ya…sha.

—Mmmh pensé que ese chico era tu novio, pero me di cuenta que no, cuando se fue con otra chica, sabes eres una patética. —Esto lo dijo aquel chico sin pensarlo y miro a los ojos aquella chica de ojos color chocolate que de ellos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué cruel eres conmigo, eres un insensible? —ella cayo arrodillada al piso y jugando con su mano en el pavimento de la banqueta y haciendo círculos— ¡Es cierto soy un fracaso!

Aquel joven al verla así no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ya que no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar, es mas no sabía cómo actuar.

— ¡Sabes eres una chica muy tonta!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Ya no vuelvo a repetir, así que ven—Aquel chico levanto del piso y la llevo a su auto.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Pues que te llevare a tu casa. —El la subió al auto y le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, le pregunto que donde vivía para llevarla— ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero nada de ti? Yo puedo irme sola a mi casa.

—Pues no te dejare irte así, mira en qué estado esta y no es conveniente que una chica como tú se vaya sola.

—Está bien yo vivo—de repente Kagome no pudo contenerse y vomito en el carro de él.

—No, no puede ser eso era lo que me faltaba, ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer tonta! — el alzo el capacete de su auto deportivo.

Inuyasha volteo a ver aquella chica pero para su sorpresa se había dormido su rostro se le había tapado con su cabello se le había desecho su peinado.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible se quedó dormida ahora donde la llevo? —El miro el bolso de ella y lo tomo para ver alguna identificación para ver donde vivía.

Saco su identificación y se dispuso a llevarla, pero antes de irse él se quitó su saco y la abrigo ya que estaba haciendo frio.

Mientras en el camino aquella chica murmuraba —No perderé la apuesta a como dé lugar aunque tenga que… y de repente se quedó dormida nuevamente.

— ¡Vaya sí que esta chica esta algo rara!

Llegaron a la casa de Kagome, el bajo del auto y abrió la puerta para despertarla pero ella no le hacía caso se acomodaba más.

— ¡Oyes! ¿Ya llegamos a tu casa? —entra más la movía ella no despertaba estaba muy dormida, él le descubrió el rostro y al mirarla bien se sonrojo, el rostro de aquella joven era muy hermoso. Pues Inuyasha no le quedó más que buscar de nuevo en el bolso de ella para sacar las llaves al encontrarlas fue y abrió la puerta prendió las luces y después fue por Kagome la cargo y subió al segundo piso donde el supuso que estaba la habitación de ella.

Inuyasha la poso en la cama y le quito los tacones que tenía puestos. —Hora de irme tengo que conseguir un lugar donde quedarme —dio media vuelta cuando ella se levantó de la cama.

— ¡Oyes! Hip, hip—Aquel chico voltea a verla—Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, en la planta baja hay dos habitaciones puedes tomar una ya es tarde para que salgas, en eso ella delante de él, se desabrochó su vestido Inuyasha al ver lo que iba hacer se dio media vuelta.

— ¡Gracias! El salió lo más pronto posible de ahí— ¡Vaya esta chica no tiene un poquito de pudor!

Kagome al quitarse su vestido quedo en fondo este era completo y un poco transparente se dejó caer a la cama, aun se sentía demasiado mareada se volvió a quedar dormida.

Mientras aquel joven de ojos color ámbar se instaló en la habitación de abajo se recostó pero recordó en ese instante las palabras de Kagome que había hablado de una apuesta.

Después de unos minutos se quedó dormido profundamente, de tan cansado que estaba se había quedado dormido miro el reloj y eran las nueve de la mañana, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo se dio un baño y preparo el desayuno.

Pero no solo hizo para el sino para aquella chica que le había dado hospedaje subió a la habitación de ella pero aún está profundamente dormida sobre la mesita que tenía aun lado de la cama le dejo el desayuno y una nota para el momento que se levantara lo viera.

Salió de la habitación, bajo los escalones apenas se iba entrar a la habitación a recoger sus cosas cuando sonó el timbre.

— ¿Quién será? Si no abro se despertara.

Él se dirigió a la puerta y era una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos color verde—Buen día—dijo él.

—Buen día joven busco a la doctora Kagome Higurashi.

—Sí, aquí vive. —Él se sorprendió al saber que aquella chica de ojos color chocolate era doctora.

—Esta ella es que le traigo unos papeles muy importantes.

—Pues si esta pero ella aún está dormida.

Aquella chica miro a Inuyasha de arriba abajo—Mmmh lo entiendo—acoto con cierta sonrisa pícara hacia él.

Esto hizo sonrojarse a Inuyasha — ¿Cuál es su asunto señorita?

— ¡Perdone! —Ella tomo del piso una caja y se la dio a el—le dice por favor a Kagome que aquí esta los expedientes que me pidió y que el director Nobunaga Sugimoto los quieres mañana por la mañana en su oficina.

—No, se preocupe yo se lo diré, a pero otra cosa dígame su nombre para decirle a ella.

—Soy Aya Kinomoto.

—Está bien yo le diré.

Después de que se despidió de esa joven puso sobre la mesa aquella caja y le dijo otro recado, fue por sus cosas cuando iba saliendo marco en su celular.

—Buen día Miroku.

— ¡Inuyasha! Buen día donde estas amigo.

—Pues ando aquí en Kanto llegue desde ayer, y solo te hablo para decirte que voy para tu casa.

—Aquí te espero, Sango tiene tantas ganas de verte.

—Entonces nos vemos al rato pues.

Ambos chicos se despidieron, Inuyasha subió a su auto deportivo pero antes tenía que llevarlo a lavar por el incidente de ayer.

Mientras tanto Kagome despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte — ¿Qué paso? Anoche no recuerdo nada solo me acuerdo que me tome unas cuantas copas y ya no supe de mí, se levantó de la cama y miro su vestido en el piso— ¿Por qué esta mi vestido ahí? Se miró y estaba en fondo luego miro hacia todos lados y miro sobre la mesita que tenía aun lado de la cama el desayuno.

—Pero quien dejo esto aquí —Se acercó y miro una hoja que estaba ahí doblada y leyó el contenido:

Muchas gracias señorita Higurashi por dejar quedarme en tu departamento pase una noche muy a gusto ya que me hacía falta descansar en un buen hogar.

Kagome al leer aquella nota se sonrojo y se dejó caer en la cama cubriéndose con la colcha —No, no puede ser que hice anoche —Miro sobre la cama y se sorprendió al ver ahí un saco de un traje que era de color negro.

Acá por otro lado Inuyasha iba para la casa de Miroku cuando recordó haber dejado su saco en la casa de aquella chica

—No, me acordaba deje mi saco en su casa, bueno después lo recogeré.

Pero por acá Kagome aún estaba algo perturbada ya que realmente no recordaba nada de lo de anoche en eso se le vi no un vago recuerdo, al recordar se sonrojo como un jitomate y grito

— ¡No! Acaso ese chico y yo…—Se levantó de la cama y camino de un lugar para otro. —Si paso algo entre él y yo ¿Acaso él se aprovechó de mí?

Continuará...


	6. El Ascenso De Kagome

**Capítulo 6.-El Ascenso De Kagome.**

Ella se aferró a las sabanas estaba avergonzada no sabía que hacer—Pues espero no volverlo a ver—Kagome se levantó se dio un baño y bajo a la sala, miro sobre la mesa una caja y vio un recado que decía.

Doctora Higurashi aquí le dejo estos expedientes que le pidió al doctor Sugimoto para su investigación.

—Vaya no me acordaba que tenía trabajo pendiente y es para mañana así que hoy no saldré a

Pasear, me quedare en la casa todo el día pues ni modo.

Aquella joven se puso a hacer su trabajo pendiente, mientras tanto en la casa de Miroku y Sango llego aquel joven de cabello plateado.

Sango al verlo lo saludo con gran entusiasmo ya que tenía vario tiempo que no lo veía, él también la saludo—Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre amiga y además con el embarazo te ves muy bien.

Aquella chica de cabello castaño se sonrojo por el comentario de su amigo — ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Pues es la verdad—contestó con una sonrisa.

—Amigo nos alegra que estés aquí con nosotros cuando llegaste aquí a la ciudad—Preguntó Miroku.

—Desde ayer por la tarde.

— ¿Por qué? No, nos avisaste que estabas aquí de seguro pagaste la noche un hotel te hubieras venido para acá.

—Mmmh no quise molestarlos ya que Salí a cenar a noche y…—Quedo en silencio por un momento.

Miroku al verlo así—Veo que anoche te divertiste picaron—esto lo dijo aquel joven de cabello negro.

— ¡Miroku! ¿Qué tonterías estás pensando? ¿En verdad que eres un pervertido?—espetó Sango molesta con su esposo y le dio tremendo coscorrón. —No cambias, Inuyasha quieres comer algo o un café.

—Gracias Sango ya desayune antes de venir para acá, pero te acepto el café.

—Ahorita les traigo su café.

Cuando se retiró Sango, Miroku aun insistía con su amigo—Anda dime donde pasaste la noche con una chica verdad, ¿Acaso es bonita?

Pero Sango lo escucho desde donde estaba y le aventó un cojín del sillón en la cabeza, aquel chico cayó al piso ya que ella se lo aventó muy fuerte.

— ¡Sanguito! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Inuyasha miro aquella escena —Vaya amigo no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo el mismo.

—No le hagas caso Inuyasha —dijo aquella chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa—Aquí está su café chicos—Amigo esa chica es bonita. —expreso ella interesando en saber.

— ¿Pero Sango? ¿Porque tu si puedes preguntarle? —reclamó Miroku.

— ¡Cállate torpe! También me interesa esta conversación y me gustaría saber si al fin hay alguien que atrapo a Inuyasha—Esto lo dijo con una risa picara a su amigo.

Aquel chico de ojos color ámbar no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que dijo Sango—Ya veo Sango que este pervertido te ha enseñado muy bien no creí que tu llegarías a esto.

—Ya, ya no sea escandaloso dime sí.

Aquel chico se levantó del sillón y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia delante dando la espalda sus amigos.

Pues la conocí hace unos días cuando iba para Hokkaido, pero precisamente ayer la vi en un restaurante por mala suerte—dijo aquel chico de cabello plateado.

— ¿Cómo que por mala suerte? —interrumpió Miroku.

— ¡Guarda silencio! —mascullo Sango molesta ya que quería seguir escuchando la plática.

— ¿Y mira quien dice que es el preguntón?

Aquel chico continuo con su plática —Pues la verdad que no quería volver a ver a esa chica en mi vida, la detesto, es una caprichosa, engreída.

—Mmmh así que la detestas —exclamó Sango en tono sarcástico.

Inuyasha la miro— ¿Qué significa esa mirada? —acoto molesto el con ella.

—Pero no puedes negar que hay algo que te atrajo de ella amigo. —entro en lo conversación Miroku.

—No, que tonterías dices Miroku ¡Ja! Esa chica gustarme a mí para nada hay mejores que ella amables, pero ella están enojona no creo que nadie la aguante y mucho menos que esa clase de chica tenga amigos por su forma de ser.

Hasta con decirles que la cita que supuestamente tenia ella con un amigo la dejo por otra, pues de seguro que no la aguanto ni un momento pues yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Qué paso? —Aun insistía Sango.

—Pues esa chica tomo mucho y después empezó a llorar y yo…

Interrumpió Sango —La consolaste me supongo.

—Pues precisamente no, pero me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa ya que no iba a permitir que se fuera en ese estado estaba muy ebria, después de que la deje en su casa iba yo a buscar un hotel pero ella se ofreció a darme asilo.

— ¿Inuyasha acaso tú? —expresó Miroku.

— ¿Qué tonterías tratas de decir torpe ante todo soy un caballero? Pero espero ya no verla

Sango aun emocionada con lo que les platicó su amigó suspiro profundamente— ¿Qué romántico? Y a todo esto como se llama si se puede saber.

—Pues no es necesario que lo sepan, eso ya paso.

Acá en la casa de Kagome aún estaba con los estragos de anoche le dolía la cabeza pero tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Ella ya no quería hacerlo pero era forzoso hacerlo ya que fue asignada hacer su investigación y recordó que el doctor se lo había pedido de favor y que eso le beneficiaria a ella en lo personal.

—Pues qué remedio esta noche no dormiré hasta que termine esto—Pero aquella joven de ojos color chocolate no podía evitar recordar aquel chico de cabello plateado no podía sacarlo de la mente —¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? Espero no volverlo a ver.

Ella siguió haciendo su trabajo, mientras en la casa de Sango aún seguían platicando con Inuyasha.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Kanto Inuyasha?

—Solo por dos semanas ya que vine a cerrar un contrato muy importante, esto lo arreglo en un día o dos y me tomare los días restantes de vacaciones.

—Eso me agrada Inuyasha sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias Sango.

—Entonces que día estarás desocupado. —preguntó aquella chica de cabello castaño.

—Mmmh déjame ver, para el miércoles ya estaré desocupado ¿Por qué la pregunta? Sango.

—Pues para presentarte una gran amiga mía, que amiga es como si fuera mi hermana entonces para invitarla a cenar.

—Está bien Sango procurare estar a tiempo en la cena a qué horas.

—Pues como a las ocho de la noche.

—Aquí estaré amiga ya que el señor Miyazaki me invito a comer a su casa que vive fueras de la ciudad creo que se hacen dos horas pero aquí estaré a tiempo.

Sango sonrió levemente —Entonces avisare a mi amiga.

Ese domingo se pasó muy rápido Kagome se había quedado dormida ya que había terminado su trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Sonó la alarma a las cinco y media de la mañana, se levantó con flojera así que se dirigió a darse un baño y arreglarse para ir a trabajar ya que entraba a las siete de la mañana.

Después de su baño se arregló se puso una blusa color perla de cuello y de manga larga en conjunto con un saco negro que ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo y una mini falda del mismo color y sus zapatillas haciendo juego con su ropa, se agarró su largo cabello haciéndose un chongo y dejando caer a los lados de su rostro mechones de este mismo.

Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a trabajo llevaba buena hora, iba escuchando música en el camino.

Llego al hospital diez minutos antes de su hora de entrada y fue a dejarle al doctor Sugimoto los expedientes.

Llegaron sus demás compañeros de trabajo entre ellos venia aquella chica llamada Erika Yuu—Buen día Doctora Higurashi que tal te fue en tu fin de semana—esto lo hizo con el afán de molestarla.

Pero aquella chica de ojos color chocolate no quiso seguir el juego de Yuu —Pues bien fue el fin de semana más intenso de mi vida.

En eso llego Ayane interrumpió la plática de ambas doctoras ya que ella y todas se sabían de antemano que ellas no se llevaban bien.

—Pues sí, que fue intensa Kagome no me digas que ese chico guapo que estaba en tu casa es tu novio.

Las demás chicas que estaban ahí, se asombraron ya que su compañera no tenía novio por falta de tiempo o no duraba mucho con ellos.

— ¡En serio Higurashi tú con novio no creo!—espeto la doctora Yuu sarcásticamente.

—Pues aunque no lo crea doctora Yuu, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos es un lindo chico parece un modelo ese cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar. —corroboró aquella chica de cabello rojizo y suspirando.

— ¡Vaya Higurashi! A ver cuando no lo presentas—musito otra de sus compañeras.

—Y a todo esto como se llama Kagome— preguntó Ayane.

Kagome no sabía que hacer ahora estaba más en problemas—Pues se llama Inuyasha, pero él no…—No acabo de terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por la doctora Yuu.

—Yo que pensé Higurashi que tu querías quedar bien con Akira, bueno hablando de eso te agradezco que no fuiste con nosotros a la fiesta él y yo nos hicimos novios.

Aquella joven no podía creer lo que decía la doctora Yuu, a Kagome se le habían venido sus planes abajo con esto porque ella quería a Akira. — ¡Ahora que voy hacer él era mi salvación! —estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que es sacada repentinamente de ellos.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

— ¿Si que pasa Ayane?

—Pues ya que estamos aquí el sábado es mi cumpleaños y están todas invitadas así que ese día nos presentaras a tu nuevo novio.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —espetó Yuu.

—Me agrada la idea —Musitó Yuri.

— ¿Qué opinas Kagome? Así para conocer a tu novio, además les diré a las demás chicas y los chicos.

—Lo pensare Ayane—contestó con una sonrisa fingida.

—No, nada de pensarlo espero que no faltes —dijo con una sonrisa aquella joven.

En ese llego el doctor Sugimoto—Buen días señoritas disculpen la tardanza, que bien que estén todas y todos estén aquí reunidos ya que los demás iban llegando también.

—Antes de que pasen a sus servicios pasen al salón de juntas por un momento la doctora Haruka Aida y yo tenemos que darles un aviso importante.

Todos pasaron al salón de juntas, Kagome se sentó con sus amigos, Ayane no desaprovecho la oportunidad de decirle a sus compañeros Kasuki, Kaito, Mao y Ayaka.

— ¿Chicos este fin de semana es mi cumpleaños? ¿Están invitados, Además Kagome nos presentara a su novio ese día?

— ¡Ayane! —exclamó aquella joven de ojos color chocolate y sonrojándose.

— ¡Vaya amiga! Estoy celoso quien robo tu corazón —acoto Kasuki.

— ¡Kasuki! ¿Qué cosas dices? —contestó sonrojándose Kagome.

En ese momento entraron al salón la doctora Aida y el doctor Sugimoto, saludaron de nuevo a los chicos.

—Con el motivo de esta reunión se les avisa a todos que a partir de la semana que entra tendremos nueva subdirectora en el hospital ya que la doctora Aida se ira al extranjero a prepararse más.

La doctora Aida prosiguió con la plática —Sí, así como lo escuchan compañeros me iré a estudiar a Canadá para prepararme mejor, y por eso se les reunió aquí para decirles que uno de ustedes se quedara en mi lugar por lo cual el doctor y yo tenemos a nuestra candidata al puesto.

Todos empezaron a murmurar por la noticia que acabaron de escuchar—De seguro se quedara Erika Yuu—espetó en voz baja Yuri.

—Yo prefiero que se quede Kagome—reitero Ayane.

—Guarden silencio Ayane—musito la doctora Yuu.

En eso siguió con la plática la doctora Aida—Entre el doctor Sugimoto y yo escogimos a la nueva subdirectora por su dedicación a su labor humanitaria, entrega, dedicación y por la forma en que cada momento se supera día a día hace investigaciones para mejorar la cálida de vida de nuestros pacientes en el hospital. La elegida es la doctora Kagome Higurashi.

Todos se asombraron al igual Kagome al enterarse del puesto que le habían dado no podía creer sus amigos la felicitaron.

—Así, que doctora Higurashi pase al frente por favor—acoto el director.

Kagome pasó al frente y la felicitaron la doctora Aida y Sugimoto, ella les agradeció ya que era una responsabilidad muy grande ser subdirectora del hospital de Kanto.

—Doctora Higurashi así que a partir de mañana se ira con la doctora Aida para que se vaya familiarizándose con su nuevo puesto.

— ¡Claro doctor Sugimoto!

—Así, que pueden retirarse y tengan buen día, antes de que se vaya doctora Higurashi pase a mi oficina para que me entregue su informe.

—Si doctor — ella se dirigió a la oficina, pero aún estaba algo incrédula que ella iba hacer la nueva subdirectora del hospital, tenía tantas ganas de decirle a su gran amiga Sango pero hasta que tuviera un tiempo lo haría.

En eso entro el director—Doctora Higurashi, que le pareció su nuevo puesto, qué piensa de todo esto.

—Doctor Sugimoto aún no lo puedo creer, le agradezco que me tomaran en cuenta para el puesto.

—Usted señorita Higurashi siempre fue mi primer opción.

—Gracias doctor y tenga por seguro que no lo defraudaré—dijo con una sonrisa aquella joven.

—Pues eso espero, pasando a otro asunto me trajo los informes que le pedí.

—Sí, aquí están.

—Muy bien doctora, así que puede retirarse y tenga un buen día.

Ella salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su servicio ya la estaban esperando sus compañeros— ¡Anda Higurashi! Tenemos que pasar visita a los pacientes con la doctora Aida.

—Pues manos a la obra chicos.

Kagome ese día tuvo mucho trabajo andaba de arriba para abajo revisando pacientes, accidentados, de todo pero eso era lo que le gustaba y apasionaba a esta chica ayudar a los demás.

Yuu que la miraba como se llevaba con sus amigos e inclusive los pacientes siempre le agradecían por su forma en que los atendía, esto le molestaba aquella chica de ojos color negro.

— ¿Celosa Yuu de la doctora Higurashi?—espetó Kaito.

— ¡Cállate! tarado—se fue molesta aquella joven.

Ya caída la noche eran las nueve cuando se estaban despidiendo todos ya que su jornada de trabajo se había concluido.

Tenía ganas de ir a ver a su amiga Sango y darle la nueva noticia, pero estaba muy cansada así subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa.

En eso sonó su celular — ¡Diga!

—Doctora Higurashi disculpe por molestarla pero necesitamos que si puede apoyarnos aquí en el hospital.

— ¿Qué sucede Doctora Urameshi?

—Pues no ha llegado el doctor Tendo que se encarga de todo hospital esta noche hablamos a su casa pero nos dijeron que está enfermo y no podrá venir a trabajar.

—No, te preocupes ahora mismo voy para allá llego dentro de diez minutos.

—Gracias doctora.

Kagome colgó su móvil—Bueno que más puedo hacer son gajes del oficio, así que resignarme a no dormir esta noche.

Aquella joven se regresó al hospital nuevamente, pero ella nunca se imaginó que en su casa la estaban esperando con algo de impaciencia.

— ¿Dónde estará esta chica? Ya casi son las diez de la noche—decía aquella persona molesta.

Hacia un poco de frio y aquel joven aún estaba ahí, entro a su auto pero no se miraba nada de que llegara aquella joven.

— ¿Qué tonto soy? ¿Por qué no le pregunte a la señorita que llevo esas cajas en que hospital trabajaba? A lo mejor aún está ahí, pero con quien pregunto ya es muy tarde esta noche salgo fueras de la ciudad, después vendré a buscarla.

Aquel joven de cabello plateado su vio a su deportivo y se retiró del lugar mientras a acá en el hospital Kagome estaba muy ataviada ya que desde que llego hubo bastante trabajo.

Así paso la noche tuvieron trabajo hasta casi a las tres de mañana que se había tranquilizado un poco.

Estaba ella sentada en la sala de descanso donde se iban las doctoras y enfermeras, Kagome subió sus pies en un banquito para descansar.

— ¡Uff! Que noche. —suspiro aquella chica de ojos color chocolate.

—Sí, doctora Higurashi, pero mire ya casi se nos fue toda la noche —exclamo una joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón Mitsuki.

—Descanse doctora ya que se tiene que quedar en la mañana si se ofrece algo yo le aviso —dijo la enfermera Mitsuki.

—Gracias.

Aquella chica antes de dormir puso su alarma a las seis de la mañana, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Después de unas horas despertó y fue a darse un baño ya que tenía que seguir con su turno, sus compañeros de la noche se despidieron de ella.

— ¡Higurashi! ¿Te ves cansada? ¿A caso no dormites bien anoche? —acoto Yuri pícaramente con ella.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? Yuri estuve toda la noche aquí porque no vino el doctor Tendo se reportó enfermo.

—Pues que más hacemos amiga siempre tenemos que sacrificar el tiempo de nosotros.

Kagome se dirigió a la oficina de la doctora Aida quien ya la estaba esperando—Buen día doctora Higurashi.

—Buen día doctora Aida.

—Me entere que te quedaste anoche.

—Sí.

—Pues entonces te explicare como está aquí todo y te iras a medio día Higurashi.

—No, se preocupe estaré bien.

—Nada de eso.

Así que la doctora le enseño el movimiento de ahí y todo lo que tenía que hacer, a ella unas cosas se le hacían un poco difíciles pero con el tiempo que estuviera ahí aprendería.

—Doctora Higurashi tu tranquila esto no es otra cosa de otro mundo tu eres lista y pronto aprenderás.

Después de una horas— ¡Vamos a desayunar! —musito la doctora Aida.

Estaban las dos en el comedor en silencio cuando — ¡Kagome! Te puedo llamar así—preguntó la doctora.

—Sí, doctora Aida.

—Kagome me puedes llamar por mi nombre Hinata.

—Está bien Hinata. —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Oyes por ahí andan diciendo que ya tienes nuevo galán.

— ¡Vaya sí que corren rápido las noticias! —Espetó Kagome—Pero para ser sincera Hinata ese chico apenas lo he visto como dos veces, pero no me simpatiza, es un engreído, presumido.

Hinata al escucharla sonríe—Pues así es como empieza una relación Kagome.

— ¡Que dices Hinata! Eso jamás yo salir con ese chico ni loca—esto lo dijo aquella chica de ojos color chocolate molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmmh de mi te acordaras, entonces que vas hacer las chicas ya están ansiosas por conocerlo.

—No se inventare algo, no sé qué se fue al extranjero.

En ese momento sonó su móvil — Me permites Hinata.

— ¡Adelante!

— ¡Diga! —ella se levantó de ahí y se dirigió hacia afuera.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Sango! ¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada solo te aviso que mañana te invito a cenar a las ocho de la noche para presentarte un amigo de Miroku y mío.

— ¡Un amigo! Pues no sé si pueda ir amiga es que…—Sango no la dejo hablar más.

—Nada de eso, aquí te espero no faltes y a todo esto que paso con tu cita del sábado.

—Hay amiga si te platicara, todo fue un fracaso y todo por culpa de un patán, engreído.

—Mmmh ya veo entonces mañana me platicaras todo con detalles.

— Si, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Se dirigió nuevamente con Hinata platicaron un rato más y después la dejo ir a su casa temprano.

Llego a su casa cuando bajo de su carro una de sus vecinas la saludo y le dijo— ¡Doctora! Anoche la buscaron.

— ¿Me buscaron pero quién?

—No, se solo vi que era un joven muy bien parecido era de cabello plateado.

— ¡Inuyasha! —expreso aquella joven. —Gracias por decirme vecina.

Ella entro a su casa y se dejó caer al sillón ya que estaba sumamente cansada quería dormir toda la tarde, pero primero se dio un baño después se acostó se quedó dormida hasta al día siguiente que sonó su alarma.

Se arregló y dejo preparada su ropa para ir a la cena con sus amigos en la noche aunque ella no tenía ganas de ir pero no quería que su amiga se enojara.

Se fue a trabajar, el día fue muy agitado para ella en los momentos de descanso las chicas la hostigaban con su nuevo novio que si se los iba a presentar.

— ¡Chicas tranquilas!

— ¡Higurashi! Te aviso que festejaremos mi cumpleaños en la casa de la doctora Yuu así que no faltes sí.

—Está bien. —Pues tendré que ir sola, a ver que les invento. —Esto lo dijo pensando para sí misma.

Ya entrada la noche Kagome se dio prisa para irse lo más pronto posible y llegar a tiempo a la casa de sus amigos, tomo sus cosas para irse iba a tomar el ascensor cuando.

— ¡Doctora Higurashi!

— ¿Qué pasa Shinji?

—Mire acaba de llegar un paciente a urgencias lo revise creo que es una probable oclusión intestinal bueno eso creo necesito una segunda opinión.

— ¡Vamos!

Ambos se dirigieron al urgencias ella lo reviso, mando sacar unos estudios al paciente, en ese momento se les junto el trabajo, Kagome no pudo dejar solo a su compañero se le fue la noción del tiempo.

En la casa de Sango ya había llegado Inuyasha estaba platicando con Miroku mientras Sango acaba de terminar la cena.

Ya pasan de las ocho de la noche— ¡Vaya! Sango sí que tú amiga es una impuntual —espetó aquel joven de ojos color ámbar molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquilo amigo a lo mejor algo le retraso en llegar temprano. —dijo Miroku.

Sango trataba de comunicarse con su amiga pero la mandaba al buzón— ¡Rayos! Kagome no me vaya a salir que no viene.

Kagome después de unos minutos —Shinji tienes que pasarlo a quirófano los estudios revelaron tus sospechas.

—Si doctora y gracias por su ayuda.

— De nada nos vemos.

Ella salió lo más pronto posible de ahí subió a su auto y miro el reloj no puede ser son la nueve de la noche y mis amigos han de estar molesto, ya no iré a la casa a cambiarme, ella se comunicó con su amiga.

—Sango disculpa ya voy para allá lo que pasa que tenía un urgencia y no pude salir pronto espero que tu amigo no este molesto, mira la hora que es , una hora de retraso llego dentro de diez minutos.

—No, te preocupes amiga lo bueno que ya vienes.

—Nos vemos pues.

— ¡Miroku ¡ ¡Inuyasha! Ya viene es que se le suscito un problema.

—Mmmh vaya hasta que se indignó en venir tu amiga pues espero no se tarde mas porque ya tengo hambre.

—No sea exagerado Inuyasha.

Pasaron los diez minutos y llego Kagome a la casa corriendo toco la puerta y abrió Miroku. — ¡Buenas noches Miroku! ¡Disculpa la tardanza pero no pude salir más temprano de mi trabajo!—No tienes por qué disculparte amiga ya sabemos que en tu trabajo a veces no sales a la hora indicada pero pasa. —acoto Miroku.

Sango se acercó a ella y le saludo — Te encuentras bien amiga.

—Sí.

En eso fueron interrumpidas vaya señorita que impuntual es usted y una falta de respeto, Kagome al escuchar esa voz se le hizo conocida ya que desde la sala se escuchó aquella persona.

Ella se dirigió hacia allá y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo — ¡Tú que haces aquí! —expresó aquella joven.

Inuyasha al verla también—No, no puede ser Sango y Miroku no me digan que ustedes son amigos de la señorita perfecta.

— ¿Qué dices torpe?

—Mira tonta la hora que es, eres una impuntual.

—No fue mi intensión tardarme tarado.

Sus amigos solo los miraba— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿A caso ustedes dos ya se conocen? —dijeron en unisón Sango y Miroku.

—Si, por desgracia —corroboro Kagome.

—Pues lo mismo digo yo. —acoto aquel joven. — Aquellos jóvenes se dieron la espalda para no verse más.

— ¡Tranquila amiga!

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Después de lo que me hizo.

— No, me digas Kagome que él es el patán y engreído del que me hablaste.

—Sí, es el.

— ¿Cómo acabas de decirme tonta? —refunfuño aquel chico de ojos color ámbar.

—Lo que oíste.

—Entonces Inuyasha de la chica que nos hablaste la caprichosa, enojona te referías a ella.

Continuara…


End file.
